


the edge of a rooftop

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, also i wanted to write smth soft so i did, granted it's not very clear but still it's college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: Don't be dissuaded by the title, no one's in danger. Beau just joins Jester for a conversation atop a roof, staring at the nightsky.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	the edge of a rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> You're not here for negativity, you're here for some cute beaujes and I have come to deliver!
> 
> Also I wrote the first draft of this 1am today. Then went to sleep. Did school stuff. Then edited and posted it here.

The evening looked beautiful, right now. Stars were dashed across the night sky, distant sparkles amidst the void, reminding her that there was a world out there to explore. However, nothing took her breath away quite like a partially exposed moon that adorned the center of the dark expanse. 

Beau blinked. 

She remembered why she was up here. 

Looking at the edge of the roof, she found Jester sitting at the edge, her feet hanging. She wasn't in any danger, in fact, she was a frequent visitor of the rooftop. They both were.

It was their secret spot, after all. A respite in this small town.

"Hey, Jes." Beau murmured, joining her side.

The young woman gave her a nod. A moment of silence passed, and the wind kicked up, swirling around the two before settling. It sent a field of goose-bumps across Beau's skin. If Beau was being honest, it wasn’t just the air that had her feeling tense.

"Do you ever feel like you're on the edge of something?" Jester asked, her hair obscuring the side of her face that Beau looked at.

"...Well. We are on a roof, if that's what you're asking."

"No, I mean...I mean you're on the edge of being who you once were, and who you want to be. Like you're so close to accepting that you deserve happiness and that it's right in front of you." Jester rephrased.

Beau leaned back on her hands and stared at the moon. Her heartbeat was racing faster than she wanted. A part of her was begging for Jester to be talking about something bigger than the both of them, some poetic waxing about their place in the universe. But Beau knew better - and she was terrified about being right.

"I think I know what you mean, yeah. I think I've found happiness. We've known each other for ten years, Jes. I dunno what life was like before that." Beau spoke.

Her muscles felt too tense. The rooftop, a place of usual comfort, had tiles digging into the palms of her hands. Everything was pushing her to beat Jester to the punch, she had to try and get the best outcome, even if it was going to end poorly for her. Was she really going to take the chance and say it? 

Why now? What about this conversation and Jester’s words made Beau want to say-

"I'm going to be honest. I kinda forgot what life was like before you too." Jester stated.

"Why are you on the roof tonight? We have a test tomorrow." Beau blurted, trying to make change topics before she was backed into a corner where she’d really have to say it.

"Oh. I forgot."

"You forgot?"

Jester giggled. "It's fine, I'm doing well in that class anyway. I just came out here to clear my head and think about why I'm such a mess right now."

"I kinda wanted to ask you about that, yeah."

Shit. Did she really say that? Beau wanted to punch herself.

"I'm...I'm realizing something about you, Beau."

The woman in question wanted to jump off the roof and run ten miles away from this conversation. There was no way this was happening right now. Not after ten years. Did someone tell her? Shit, she should’ve kept asking about the test instead of-

"Oh, uh. Yeah? Um. What do you mean?" Beau wavered, looking away from her friend and staring at the moon in front of them.

Jester scooted herself closer. Beau felt the heat in her cheeks and ears rise to an unbearable degree. Her heart was audible in her head, and she felt like she could barely get a breath in her lungs before she had to exhale. The world, despite her staring off into space, felt too small right now.

"I don't know how to put this, Beau."

Oh god, she found out. She found out and she was going to never come back to this rooftop again.

"Jester, wait." Beau interrupted. "I don't know who told you, but it was just a stupid crush, okay? I was drunk and I mouthed off to a bunch of people that I liked you."

Beau leaned forward, staring at the ground twenty feet away from her. Placing her head in her hands, she sighed.

"We've been friends for ten years. You've seen me go through everything. I just- it was a stupid crush. I don't want to ruin anything between us, I just want us to keep being friends." Beau rambled, the heat of her cheeks warming the cold palms of her hands.

"Beau. Look at me." Jester whispered.

It was so gentle. Beau was tricking herself into thinking everything was going to be fine. She knew it was a trick, but she trusted her friend. So she looked.

"I wanted to say that I love you, Beau. And I know I say that a lot but I mean that I love you, as more than a friend." 

Beau's heart stopped. 

Time froze, and she stared at Jester. The woman, who right now, was bathed in the dull light of the moon. Even if the night was chilly, Jester’s lips were pulled in a warm smile, which made Beau's stomach flip. She felt a thousand emotions crashing in on her at once, like the pent-up guilt for years over liking Jester was suddenly forgiven. Beau tried to control the situation, but as Jester does, she found a way out that didn’t hurt anyone. This couldn’t be real.

"R-Really?" Beau stuttered.

"Yes. I don't know what this means for us or...anything like that but I know that I love you."

"...I love you too, Jes." Beau choked out, tears free-flowing.

Beau smiled. She tucked a strand of hair behind Jester's ear and leaned close. She stopped short of her lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Beau asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Beau only felt a tug and Jester's smile against her lips. Beau felt like she was on the top of the world but also isolated and in her own slice of heaven with Jester. 

Pulling back, she saw the woman she loved. Her fading blue hair and her brown skin illuminated by the moonlight, her unnaturally sharp fangs poking through as she smiled from ear-to-ear. 

Beau was pulled back into another kiss. While the first one had felt like a lightning bolt of energy and pure novelty, this one felt slower. They were taking the time to be with each other in this space, on the top of this roof, and in the center of the universe. 

Beau felt Jester's hands cup her cheeks, running her fingers against the corners of her jaw. She could only melt into her, a lopsided smile forming. Jester giggled, her familiar voice ringing a sense of home to Beau. 

This was the happiness they finally accepted - the happiness that was right in front of them, and they took. 

Pulling back for the second time, the two were out of breath.

"...Wow." they both muttered, before becoming a giggling mess.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I'm so soft for them,,
> 
> Detail Notes:  
> -In a way I wanted the night sky to represent possibility for these two, and possibility is scary. Because it could've ended with neither of them being close to each other...or as this one-shot ends, with them together.  
> -I think that Jester always confides in Beau, and the one thing that she didn't confide to Beau (prior to this convo) were her feelings for Beau. But I imagine that the two talk often about their thoughts on the roof, and this new thing that Jester was hiding scared Beau because it was the one thing they'd never talked about with each other before.  
> -Beau's thoughts were purposefully confused and chaotic for this. She had a clue that maybe Jester found out about her crush, which made her want to either 1) tell Jester so that she could control this conversation on her terms or 2) steer away from the convo (which is why she mentioned the test)  
> -Beau trusts Jester. This is why even though a large part of her felt like Jester was going to say that their friendship was over, she still met Jester's gaze and heard what she had to say, because she knew Jester would be kind, even if she was going to say no.  
> -Yeah, I'd imagine their first kiss would be spontaneous and short, but the follow-up would be slower and more heartfelt. They care about each other, y'all.  
> -Also of course I had Beau ask if she could kiss Jester. Just because you confess your mutual feelings to each other doesn't mean you can just kiss them straight-up. CONSENT!


End file.
